utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Hito Riaru
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 人''' ('''Hito; Person/People) - Her first name means person/people because of the fact that she is based on a person; the creator. リアル(Riaru; ''Real'') - The whole name fully translates to "Real person" because she is not just based on the creator, she is considered to be part of the creator. Meaning they are the same person. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: Human MODEL: NONE |- | align="center"| GENDER | Female | align="center"| VOICE RANGE | D3 - A5 ''' | align="center"| RELATED CHARACTERS | '''N/A |- | align="center"| AGE | 15 (Changes with Creator's age) | align="center"| GENRE | Any | align="center"| HOMEPAGE | N/A |- | align="center"| WEIGHT | 120.4lb (Changes with creator) | align="center"| CHARACTER ITEM | Black raspberry milkshake | align="center"| CREATOR | Gnizam-P |- | align="center"| HEIGHT | 5' 2" | align="center"| VOICE SOURCE | Mazing AKA: amazinggoddess, amazinggoddess1,Gnizam-P, Brianna. | align="center"| PICTURE LINK LIST | CONCEPT ART DEVIANTART |- | align="center"| BIRTHDAY | June 24th 2000 | align="center"| LIKES | Video games, Vocaloid, Creepypasta, Vampires, Circus-P, UTAU, Licorice, Writing, Drawing | align="center"| MEDIA LIST | [https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=hito+riaru YOUTUBE]SOUNDCLOUD |- | align="center"| RELEASE DATE | January 5th 2014 | align="center"| DISLIKES | Loud areas, Bullies, Medication, Getting Sick, Vacuum cleaners | align="center"| SIGNATURE SONG | NONE |- | colspan="6" | PERSONALITY/HISTORY: Kept private by the creator |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Reddish Brown Headgear: None Eye color: Blue Clothes: Red, black, grey (see current concept art) Nationality/Race: 50%American 50%English History:' '''Her original name was way too stupid to ever tell a soul, but her current and permanent name "Hito Riaru" translates to "Real people(persons)". Originally meant to be an English voice bank the creator(Gnizam-P) changed her mind and decided to go with the traditional Japanese CV voice bank; (although a ENG CVVC bank is coming in the near future.) '''Other: '''This utau is completely based on the creator; the hair, the eyes, the clothes, the voice, AND personality. This isn't just an utau, it is a virtual copy of the creator. She likes to think of the UTAU as part of her. '''Design:' Hito Riaru's current design consists of black, grey, white, & red colours. - She wears a near knee length skirt with ribbon attached to the right side. - Red gloves with holes where her knuckles are. - Dark grey studded belt (attached to skirt). - Dark grey (nearly black) shirt with light grey buttons & red short sleeves. - Smaller versions of her belt on her ankles & wrists. - Detached collar with red ribbon. - Hair tied up into pigtails with two pairs of rhodochrosite crystal ball hair ties. Voice Configuration Currently, Hito can speak Japanese and English CVVC Hito Riaru CVVC English Act 1 can be found here Hito Riaru CV Power Append can be found here Hito Riaru CV ACT1 can be found here Hito Riaru VCV ACT3 can be found here Hito-kun VCV ACT1 can be found here Hito Riaru CV Child Append can be found here, Hito Riaru CV Act 2 can be found here Planned VBs - 人リアルMAGNOLIA (3 regular pitch + kire pitch VCV multipitch bank) - VCCV German - CV VC English Download Link Has Been Added! - VCV Act 4 - CV Act 3 (??? Unconfirmed) - Hito-kun CV Act 2 Download Link Has Been Added! Covers/Songs/Videos 【人リアル & 鴉鐘あんず】 Drop Pop Candy 【UTAU】 [UTAU Game Over Riaru] 2015 VCSV English Preview "Oh look, Hito found her English bank.." Hito Riaru + Hito Riaru Power Append - Odds & Ends VCV DESPAIR VCV - A Happy Death *OLD* VCV - Alluring Secret *OLD* VCV Test - I Miss You [Child Append - You're a Useless Child] [Power Append - Hop, Step, An Instant Death!] Child Append - An Earnest Unrequited Love, Wanting to Make it Bear a Little Happiness ENG Test1 Ten Faced 10 UTAU Chorus Rolling Girl 12 UTAU Chorus UTAU Comparison (Outdated) Reviews:Category:UTAUloidsCategory:UTAU VoicebanksCategory:Female UTAUloidCategory:Voicebanks from the USACategory:Romaji encoded UTAUloidsCategory:Single Language UTAUloidsCategory:Female UTAULOIDCategory:UTAUs with CV voicebanksCategory:UTAUloids with appends "Hito's bank (generally all of them) have personally a very nice and organized oto.ini that runs fluently through songs. Her design is very unique and unlike any I've seen. Her English CVVC is very good for beginners to use and her Power Append is '''VERY' easy and an amazing bank to use." - Lasaillax'' I really love Hito Riaru's banks they're really clear and good, I agree its easy to use I love the Power append its amazing! - Tori-ChanCategory:UTAUloids released in 2014 Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids japanese english Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:CVVC Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:VCV